One With You
by Eris Goddess of Discord
Summary: Veruca's search for a soulmate is over.


**DISCLAIMER: **No infringement of copyright is intended. You know the drill, anyone appearing on or mentioned on BtVS are ME's.

**RATING: **T

**PAIRING:** Veruca/Tara

**SUMMARY: **Veruca's search for a soul mate is over.

**WARNINGS and or SPOILERS: **None

* * *

**One with You**

_by Eris © 2005 — All rights reserved._

Veruca threw open the door to the large dorm room she shared with Tara. The loud, resounding crack caused the mousy blonde curled up in their papasan chair studying to startle.

"There you are. I was so worried," she professed, brow creased with uneasiness.

Closing the door more quietly, Veruca smiled coyly, "You were?" and swaggered towards the seated girl.

Tara returned a soft smile and closed her book, "Uh-huh."

Veruca grabbed onto the rungs of the chair and leaned over her to capture her mouth in a passionate kiss. "I'm back now."

Tara nuzzled her cheek, "I missed you so much."

Veruca now furrowed her brow at her words. "You did?"

"Always," she breathed, reaching up to wrap her arms around her neck and kiss her again, "I don't like the alone."

Veruca leaned back, moving to a standing position, pulling the curvaceous blonde up with her to grab her and run her hands over her, making Tara giddy with anticipation. She growled softly into her neck, making her breath catch in her throat. Twirling her around, she pushed her back onto the bed, falling on top of her, asking. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you," Tara replied affectionately.

"How much?"

"Infinity," she replied, staring deeply into her eyes, then turned the question on her girlfriend. "Do you love me?"

Veruca looked at her squarely. For years she hungered for something, she knew not what, and constantly, unsuccessfully, tried to figure out what it was she craved. Yet nothing was ever right, nothing ever lifted the darkness, nothing would sate the beast within, which only fueled her rage, aggravating her dilemma. However, this girl, this beautiful girl lying here with her, staring so lovingly into her eyes...she created a stillness within her that calmed the rage, brought light to her darkness, and quieted the beast. She had finally found what she had sought all these years.

"Yes. I do," she replied solemnly.

Tara grinned playfully, "How much?"

She loved her truly and deeply like, she had never loved another living thing. "So much so I never ever want to lose you, ever," she divulged.

Tara's face went wide at her openness, and she stroked her cheek, "Oh, baby."

Veruca continued, "I want us to be together always. I want you to share in every part of me," and for the first time in her life she actually felt secure enough that she could bare her soul and reveal her true self to another.

Tara blissfully pulled her lover to her, partaking of her lips, her hands roaming underneath her clingy top and searching to undo her jeans.

Veruca's green eyes shown in the half-light, slowly growing darker.

As the lovers moved with desire, Veruca trailed a line of kisses up Tara's chest to the pulsating warm spot on her neck. Nuzzling it, she huskily whispered, "I want us to share everything, be as one."

Tara nodded, eyes clenched tightly, lost in the sensations enveloping her, "Oh yes," she managed to get out before she was incapable of speech.

All at once, Veruca bit down on her shoulder.

Tara's eyes flew open, fear and confusion gripping her. The searing pain made her want to scream out, only now a claw-fingered hand clamped down over her mouth, and all she managed was a stifled yelp. Looking over, the girl she loved was now replaced by a fur-covered beast, and panic set in as Tara struggled to be free, to flee, but no avail. The monster's grip was like iron, and she was caught fast within big, brutish arms, held in place by the sheer weight of the creature.

"Shhh," Veruca hushed. "Calm down, calm down, you're fine," she purred through large, fierce canines. "You're going to be better than fine. You're going to be like me." She smiled a jagged, toothy grin and lovingly stroked her hair with her free hand. "You and I, we're one now, baby," she rumbled, and then removed her other hand from Tara's mouth to replace it with her blood soaked lips, kissing her horrified lover passionately.


End file.
